A memory device generally includes memory cells arranged in an array, with memory cells in a row sharing the same wordline, while memory cells in a column share the same bitline. A memory cell may include a select transistor and a sense transistor. In a row, memory cells may be grouped into sections of memory cells. Each section may include 8 memory cells, which make up a memory byte. Alternatively, each section may include 12 memory cells (comprising 1.5 bytes), 16 memory cells (comprising 1 word), 32 memory cells (comprising 2 words) or some other suitable number of memory cells.